


O you singer solitary – shut it.

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Cultural References, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, International Fanworks Day 2015, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, won't you ever grow up?" Selina interrupted Harley's gaming session – and her godawful interpretation of Cat Stevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O you singer solitary – shut it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any, I want to grow old and be like..." at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/195757.html?thread=8394669#cmt8394669) and "Coming of age" at genprompt-bingo Round 4.

"Oh, won't you ever grow up?" Selina interrupted Harley's gaming session – and her godawful interpretation of Cat Stevens.

"In the middle of it!" the girl chirped. "And y'know what? I've chosen Maude as my spiritual leader."

"Who?"

"Maude! Y'know, the lovely old lady from _Harold and Maude_. I adore her."

"Ah, you want to seduce twenty-year-olds when you're eighty?"

"She was seventy-nine..."

"So you do?" Selina's palm would like to acquaint itself with her forehead for the fiftieth time that day. "Why am I even surprised?"

"Chill, kitty. I'll seduce no one but Mr. J."

"I don't know what's worse..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from the poem "Out of the Cradle Endlessly Rocking" by Walt Whiteman.


End file.
